IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation"
October 12, 2012 A 52 year after overhauling its image and station name, the sequestered TV station IBC-13 branding Kapinoy rises to alter the Pinoy's viewing habits, as proven by the network's strong showing in the Mega Manila ratings survey. Breaking the duopoly of the two giant TV networks in the country, IBC-13 really did a good job since its relaunch (or reformatting) last last 4-months. Though already using their new branding Kapinoy Network, the corporate name remained sequestered network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). IBC-13's president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, believes that the practice of outsourcing talents from other networks benefits all parties involved. The war behind ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7 over the coverage of the impeachment trial was settled yesterday when Renato Corona decided to allow the two stations to cover the event along with the sequestered IBC Channel 13. He expressed this assumption following confirmed reports that the country's two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7, are starting to feel skeptical with the setup brought about largely by IBC-13's rise in the ratings contest, particularly in the Mega Manila bracket as the Kapinoy network. In fact, Viva-TV's PrimeTastik primetime lineup on IBC every weeknights has been a force twith for the past four months. Christopher de Leon's Who Wants To Be A MIllionaire? and Edu Manzano's The Weakest Link is consistently topping its timeslot and figuring prominently in the overall ratings game. It has already reached the top spot this month as well as the basketball league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games, which as of late has shaken up the ratings survey in the Mega Manila area making the big leap to the top spot last September 30 with a rating of 25.8 percent. The No.1 phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club, and new soap-opera teleserye Cristine Reyes' Esperanza and Jeffrey Hidalgo's 5 Girls and Daddy are also consistently entering the Top 30 primetime programs. Vic del Rosario, who met the entertainment reporters in a press conference conducted earlier today, October 12, at the Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City likewise revealed IBC-13's plan of developing its own set of talents in the near future to fully represent the network's overhauled image. In the meantime, that prospect would have to wait in order to accommodate the network's marketing strategy along with its corresponding timetable. When IBC-13 made the transition from its new station ID, last 4-months, expectations were high yet greatly conservative. With the shadows of the country's two giant networks looming largely over the newly overhauled network, the prospect of shattering the longstanding "duopoly" looked remote. "At this point in time, naka-focus lang po ang aming attention sa mga programa muna," said the TV executive. "Then once we start getting some winners and bankable stars na identified with 13, automatic, parang that plan will commence." But the people behind the network were dead serious when they coined the slogan, Pinoy ang Dating. IBC-13 continued targeting the market and viewers who were tired of the usual boobtube fare offered by the more established networks. The tie up consequently allowed the network to beef up its programming, which consequently boosted its chances to compete against GMA-7 and ABS-CBN. While the newly dressed network's target of shaking up the Pinoy's viewing habits was noble, some industry insiders raised eyebrows on its feasibility. The network's new identity, coupled with aggressive promotion and interesting programs, immediately made an impression among viewers right on its first month of reinvention. But finding the right formula to success did not happen overnight as hits and misses shaped the network's journey in realizing its objective. As for IBC-13's success, Boots Anson readily acknowledged that the "open field" policy of the network when it comes to stars and talents helped tremendously in bolstering the network's appeal to the masses.